Is Clarke Griffin Hesitating to go Talk to a Girl?
by K17L53
Summary: Modern AU: My friends said I couldn't get your number and I don't like being told i can't do something but wow u're even hotter in person and suddenly i don't know how to talk let alone ask for your number. One-shot, probably. ps, my titles always suck.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ Idk really, I saw this prompt somewhere on tumblr and thought why not. I wrote this like 5 minutes ago while finally watching the EMA's so please be gentle; since I'd written it, I thought I may as well post it. And its pretty short compared to my other stuff.

* * *

"Clarke!" Raven called out, bringing her friend out of her thoughts. "Stop staring, it's getting weird."

"I'm not staring," Clarke responded. She was. They – Clarke, Octavia and Raven – were at the bar – _TonDC_ – only a few blocks off campus. And there was this ridiculously hot brunette working the bar who Clarke _couldn't_ keep her eyes off. She'd seen the girl on campus as well, coming to the conclusion that she went to _Ark University_ as well but Clarke couldn't get herself to talk to her.

"Really?" Octavia arched an eyebrow. "What were me and Raven talking about?"

"Uh…" As embarrassing as it was, Clarke did completely zone out. "Complaining about classes…?"

"Good guess but no." Octavia replied. "You should go talk to her." She suggested after a moment.

"What? Why?"

"You've been pretty much staring at her for the past week and we think its time that you did." Raven replied matter-of-factly.

"I haven't been staring, come on."

"Yes, you have now go talk to her." Octavia told her.

When Clarke hesitated, Raven spoke up, "Is Clarke Griffin hesitating to go talk to a girl?"

She rolled her eyes at her friend. "I'm not hesitating, I don't see why I would."

"Why wouldn't you?" Octavia jumped in. "She's hot." She attempted to whisper but failed.

She didn't want to admit it, but Clarke had a feeling the brunette would turn her down. Which was unusual on its own because Clarke Griffin didn't second-guess herself when it came to girls, or guys. But there was something about the other girl's demeanor that made Clarke believe she wasn't too approachable. Unlike the other bartender working with her, she hadn't spoken a word to anyone sitting there other than to ask them what they wanted the entire time Clarke had seen her. If anything, she hadn't even seen the brunette smile.

"Wait…" Raven interrupted. "You think she's going to turn you down."

Clarke scoffed, trying to hide the fact that she believed it. "Please, when was the last time someone turned me down?"

"No no no," Octavia interjected. "Raven's right, you think she's going to turn you down."

"Have you seen her?" Clarke asked them rhetorically. "I don't think I've seen her smile."

"So you _do_ think she's gonna turn you down."

Clarke sighed, "No…"

"Then prove it." Raven told her with a smile. If she knew her best friend, she knew that a sure fire way to get her to do something was to challenge her. "I bet you can't get her number."

"Fine." Clarke stood up from their booth on the opposite end of the room from the bar and began to walk up towards it.

As she approached, Clarke took a seat on the bar stool closet to the brunette.

.

Lexa could feel the blonde on the other end of the room staring at her…again. As unusual as it was, she didn't really mind. She'd seen her around campus as well and wanted to strike up a conversation but something in her made her not do it. At first Lexa couldn't really tell whether the blonde was even into girls but if her staring at her was any indication, she definitely wasn't straight. _She's out of my league._ Lexa told herself as she went back sorting the shot glasses.

The next time she looked up, the blonde was talking to her friends about something, she seemed a little frustrated and mildly pissed off. Lexa didn't think too much of it and went back to work.

"Hi," She heard about a minute later. Bringing her head up, she saw the blonde.

It took her longer than she'd expected to reply. Lexa knew she was staring but those blue eyes were intense and intoxicating. "Sorry," She finally muttered and looked away. "Can I help you?"

Clarke bit her lip, not knowing what to say. "I don't know…can you?" She finally asked, batting her eyelashes.

That caused an involuntary laugh to leave the stone faced brunette's lip momentarily before she brought her hand up to her mouth, going back to her stoic expression within a blink of an eye. "Really?" She asked in disbelieve, that was a bad line to say the very least.

"I'm so sorry, that was terrible." Clarke laughed at herself, feeling the warmth creeping up her cheeks and hoping they weren't going red.

Lexa watched her for a moment as she tried to come back from that. Her laugh was probably one of the cutest one Lexa'd heard in a very long time. "I would ask you what you're drinking but I know for a fact that your drink is on the table there with your friends." Lexa motioned towards the direction of the booth.

"Yeah…" Clarke responded. "So I take it you noticed me…" She trailed off.

"Staring?" She offered. "Yeah."

She waited a moment, trying to think of what to say next. "I'm really sorry about that." Clarke thought apologizing was as good a place as any to start. "But you're kinda distracting…"

"Don't worry about it." Lexa replied.

A few moments of silence passed, neither of them knowing what to say next. This was all too new for Clarke, she had no idea why the brunette standing across the bar was making her nervous; Clarke Griffin didn't get nervous. "I'm Clarke, by the way." She realized they hadn't even introduced themselves to each other.

"Lexa." She replied with a nod. "So Clarke, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could call you some time, maybe go out for a drink? You know…when you're now working?" Clarke hesitated.

Lexa forced a smile at the blonde. "Sorry, I don't really do…that."

"And what is… _that_?"

"Going out for a drink…dates." She explained.

"Who said anything about a date?" Clarke asked quickly, backtracking.

Lexa only arched her eyebrows.

"Okay fine." She gave in. "Look, my two best friends said I couldn't get your number and I really don't like being told I can't do something so…"

"So they're the only reason you came up to talk to me?"

"No…but…" Clarke sighed, god, she was frustrating. "Can I get your number or what?"

"Well…" Lexa started, beginning to take a step backwards. "I don't know…"

"Oh come on," She sighed.

"I have to get back to work but I get off in like…" Lexa looked down at the watch on her wrist, "Five minutes. Will your friends accept if you come with me to my place instead?"

Clarke looked at her with a look of surprise, mostly 'are-you-serious-?', "What makes you think I'm going to leave the bar with you?" She challenged. If Lexa was playing hard to get, she could play along.

"Hmm…" Lexa pretended to think for a moment. "Well, I don't think you have any other plans tonight and you have been staring at me for the past…week almost." _Also I think you're really hot but also cute at the same time._ "Also, I don't have anything else to do tonight and I wouldn't mind spending it with you…at all."

Clarke turned in her seat to look at her friends who turned their gaze away the moment they noticed Clarke looking at them. "You know what? You're right, I have nothing better to do tonight and I wouldn't mind spending it with you either."

Lexa gave her a suggestive smile, "You wanna wait here or do you want to go back to your friends?"

"I think I'll wait." Clarke mirrored her smile and she swears she saw Lexa's breath hitch even though it was only for a moment.

.

About five minutes later, Lexa walked up out; wearing a black leather jacket over her plain black t-shirt and her hair – which was previously tied back into a ponytail – falling past her shoulders and framing her face perfectly. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Clarke hopped off her bar stool and walked back towards her booth to grab her jacket and bag with Lexa next to her.

She waited a few feet away as Clarke approached her friends and wordlessly reached for her jacket and bag.

"Where are you going…?" Octavia asked, confused.

"With Lexa." Clarke replied casually, motioning towards the brunette with a nod.

"Wait, what?" Raven looked at her, surprised. "You didn't even want to go get her number, now you're leaving with her?"

Clarke only nodded, beginning to walk away. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Is she serious?" Clarke could hear Octavia ask Raven as she walked away with Lexa.

"Are your friends okay with this?" Lexa asked as they stepped out of the bar.

"They're mostly surprised." She told her as they continued walking. "I usually like to get to know someone for at least an hour before leaving with them."

"Hmm," Lexa nodded.

"Where are we going?" Clarke asked.

"My apartment's a block down." They were only a few feet away from the bar when Lexa stopped.

"Wha-?" Before Clarke could finish, Lexa brought her hands up to her face, leaning in to kiss her. Clarke kissed back the moment her mind caught up to what was happening. Her eyes fluttered shut and her arms moved up the brunette's back until her fingers could tangle in her hair. Clarke hummed into the kiss as Lexa bit her bottom lip, her hands having moved down to rest on her waist.

"I was wondering when you'd do that." Clarke muttered when they finally pulled apart for air, they're faces still close enough for their noses to be touching.

"Want to stop till we get to my place?" Lexa brought her face away, biting her lip.

"Not really, but we I think we should."

* * *

 _A/N:_ I really don't know why I'm even posting it, I'm not really happy with it. But yeah, let me know what you think and it's meant to be a one-shot but should it be or should I expand on it?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ They make it to Lexa's apartment and things heat up. There wasn't meant to be a second chapter but (for some godforsaken reason) I wanted to give this a go.

* * *

 _disclaimer_ : i'm a fucking virgin who's never so much as watched porn. so yeah...

* * *

So umm yeah...this is my first time writing anything remotely closet to this so...i am so sorry.

The door hadn't completely closed behind them before Lexa found herself being pushed up against it and Clarke's lips on her's. Her eyes fluttered shut, taking a moment to realize what was happening before she kissed back. Clarke kissed her harder, pushing her further against the door and Lexa gave in, letting her take over. She could feel Clarke's tongue looking for a way in and she parted her lips slightly, giving her access. Lexa couldn't help the moan that escaped her as Clarke's tongue brushed the roof of her mouth. Her hands found their way to the hem of Clarke's shirt, wanting to take it off but not being sure about how far she could go.

It was a while before they broke apart for air, Clarke's eyes were still closed, her face only inches away from Lexa's as she breathed in heavily, trying to catch her breath. But right now Lexa couldn't keep her mouth off of Clarke, not wasting the time to catch her breath, she kissed Clarke's jaw, moving down to her neck. as Clarke rolled her head back, giving Lexa more room.

"Oh god," She breathed out as Lexa stopped on her pulse point, sucking gently, leaning her head to give Lexa more access. Lexa's hands skimmed the skin at the hem of Clarke's shirt, this time needing to take it off rather than just wanting to. But Clarke stopped her, one of her hands coming up to Lexa's hand before muttering, "Bedroom."

Her room's door was open as the two of them stumbled in before they were standing by the bed. Clarke pulled away for a moment, causing Lexa to shoot her a confused look, thinking that Clarke might've changed her mind about this. "Take it off," Clarke told her, nodding towards her shirt.

The words hadn't completely left Clarke's mouth before Lexa was shrugging her jacket of, letting it fall on the floor and her fingers were fumbling to undo the buttons of her shirt. They were not cooperating and honestly, it was frustrating that it was taking her so long to get it open. Halfway down, Lexa gave up, pulling it over her head instead. By the time the shirt was finally on the floor and Lexa looked up, she didn't have more than a moment to register the fact that Clarke's top was gone as well before she pushed Lexa onto the bed. She fell back with a small smile before pushing herself further back onto the bed, waiting for Clarke to follow.

Clarke took in the sight in front of her, scanning her eyes over Lexa who was propped on her elbows watching Clarke with a ghost of a smile. "So are you going to just stand there or…?" Lexa asked with a smirk as Clarke made her way to her.

Clarke's kiss caught her by surprise this time. Lexa was expecting it to be like it was when she was kissing her up against the door, not for her to be gently nipping on her bottom lip before kissing the corner of her mouth and slowly kissing her way to Lexa's neck.

Her breath hitched as Clarke's teeth scraped over her skin causing Lexa to bite down on her tongue to suppress a groan. Her hand reached up to Clarke's face, cupping her cheek as she brought her face back up to kiss her lips. Clarke didn't seem to mind, kissing back as Lexa rolled them over so she was now on top. Lexa had her hand's on either sides of Clarke as her mouth moved down, kissing her neck yet again but not staying there long before moving further down. "So, you do this a lot?" Clarke asked, her voice barely audible as she reached up to Lexa's back, unhooking her bra before pulling it off.

"Not really," She lowered herself onto Clarke, placing her mouth on her breast, her tongue brushing over the skin for a moment before she spoke, "You?"

"Not as much as I'd like to, no." She replied impatiently, wanting Lexa to go back to what she was doing. "Take it off." Clarke said to her, raising her back of the bed slightly and letting Lexa reach behind her to unhook the bra and pull it off.

"So Clarke…" Lexa started before going back to what she was doing. "Tell me a bit about yourself." She waited for Clarke to respond, her tongue trailing over the sensitive skin of her nipple before gently taking it between her teeth. Everyone had a different reaction to this, Lexa knew that by now but a part of her enjoyed seeing how long the other person could actually continue speaking.

Clarke let out a laugh, distracting Lexa for a moment – _that's new_ – because that was the most beautiful sound she'd heard in a very long time, it was different to what it was earlier; she sounded more open and it actually sounded like she meant it this time. "Are you really asking me that now?" There was a hint of a smile in her voice, one that Lexa could all but see without so much as having to look up at her.

"Yeah," She replied casually, parting her lips from Clarke only slightly as her hand found it's way to waist. "We didn't really get the chance to get to know each other." As calm as she wanted to sound, her rapid breathing was giving her away, Lexa wasn't up for her usual routine right now, not when someone like Clarke was lying half naked on her bed.

"What do you wanna know?" Clarke decided to play along; sounding more composed this time.

"Hmm…" Lexa thought for a moment, putting her mouth to better use, sucking on her already tense nipple as she noticed Clarke's breath hitch ever so slightly. "What do you like to do Clarke?" She asked her, sounding like this was just a regular conversation before moving her mouth lower.

"I paint." Clarke replied, she didn't want to sound as impatient as she felt, not wanting to let Lexa know the power she had over Clarke right now as the brunette made her way lower, her lips pressing against her skin gently as she continued to move further down. "What about you?" She asked, pretending not to effected by how Lexa's kisses were leaving goosebumps on her skin.

"I don't really get time for much for anything." She replied between kisses, wanting to cover as much skin as possible. "With school, and work, and assingments…" Lexa trailed off breathlessly, her hands now on the button of Clarke's jeans but not undoing it just yet.

Clarke's eyes had fluttered closed, waiting for Lexa to unbutton her jeans and pull them off but suddenly everything stopped; she couldn't feel the brunette's mouth on her anymore or feel her fingers toying with the button wanting to undo it. A moment passed before she opened decided to open her eyes only to find Lexa hovering over her. Clarke looked at her skeptically, noticing the smirk on her face.

"So…" Lexa started, looking into Clarke's eyes, even in the dim lit bedroom she could see them clearly. "What do you like to paint?"

Clarke almost rolled her eyes, smiling as she shook her head slightly before her hands reached down, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down just enough. "Stop talking." She said to Lexa, matching her smirk.

She remained silent for a moment, before responding, "Make me."

It sounded almost like a challenge and Clarke narrowed her eyes at her slightly before bringing herself up slightly to capture Lexa's lips in her's. She felt Lexa smile against her lips as she lowered them back onto the bed… _well_ , as she let them _fall_ back onto the bed causing Lexa to collapse on top of her, her arms not holding her up anymore. She reached out, taking Clarke's left hand, extending their arms as she intertwined her fingers with Clarke's. Clarke's other hand went to Lexa's which was now resting on her waist before guiding it to where she needed it to be right now.

"You're so wet, Clarke." Lexa told her, her lips ghosting over Clarke's as her thumb rubbed small circles over the fabric of her underwear.

Clarke had her eyes squeezed shut, not being able to pay attention to what Lexa was saying right now, not when her hand doing what it was, and hearing her say her name only made it worse; her voice was low and breathy and intimate, and Clarke managed to respond with only a "Mm-hmm."

Lexa moved to kiss her neck again, her thumb continuing to make small circles only this time pressing down a little harder and eliciting a small groan from Clarke.

"Please." She forced out.

"Please what?" Lexa asked, pretending to not know.

"Lexa."

"Hmm?"

"I need it." She replied desperately.

"Need what?" She sounded more smug than Clarke would've liked.

Yeah, she would get her back for this. "I need you inside me."

It wasn't long before she felt Lexa's hand pulling her underwear down but not being able to pull it down far enough as Clarke hadn't completely taken her pants off. Lexa brought herself up, pulling away from Clarke, deciding to take of it; it probably didn't take her all of ten seconds to pull her jeans off and toss them on the floor before returning to her previous position. Lexa sucked on the soft skin on Clarke's neck, grazing her teeth over it gently as her fingers continued to tease her.

"For fuck's sake Lexa." Clarke breathed out, growing increasingly impatient.

She could feel Lexa smiling as she trailed her lips up to Clarke's ear, nipping at her lobe gently, "How many?" She whispered.

Clarke let out a slow, frustrated breath before biting down on her tongue, trying to stop herself from trembling at how Lexa's voice felt against her ear right now. "T- two." She stuttered.

Lexa remained unmoving for a moment, so it took Clarke by surprise when she finally thrust two fingers inside her. Gasping, she pressed her head into the pillow, "Relax, Clarke." Her voice came out in a low and breathy and authoritative, making Clarke do as she was told – or at least try to – as Lexa let go of her hand, bring it to palm her breast instead. Her fingers slowed down to a steady rhythm, moving slowly inside her as her thumb made gentle circles on her clit and if Clarke's grunts were anything to go by, she was doing something right.

"Harder." Clarke muttered after a little while, not having the patience for Lexa's slow and gentle pace.

"All in time, Clarke." She responded with a smug grin, as she felt Clarke's hands on her back before suddenly picking up her pace.

"Oh god." Clarke gasped, her nails digging into the back of Lexa's shoulders.

"How's that?" Lexa asked, curling her fingers slightly and pumping as she kissed the base of Clarke's throat, feeling her gulp.

She could feel hips bucking as Lexa's thumb pressed harder. "Lexa." She breathed out, chest heaving as she felt herself tensing around her fingers.

"Yes, Clarke?"

 _This smug asshole_. Clarke told herself, trying to stop herself from screaming out as she finally came. She threw her head back, eyes squeezed shut as Lexa continued to moving her hand. Clarke hadn't completely come down from her first high before the next wave came crashing on her.

Clarke's not sure how many times Lexa made her come but the time she finally felt herself come down from the intense high, she found herself trembling. Managing to open her eyes, she found Lexa's; she was propped on her free elbow as she pulled her fingers out, trailing them over Clarke's side before bringing it to her mouth. Clarke's chest was heaving as she watched the brunette lick herself off her fingers, her eyes not leaving Clarke's for even a moment.

"You're still wearing your pants." Clarke noticed, sounding almost delirious. Okay, maybe not _almost_ , she did sound delirious; this had to have been one of the best orgasms of her life.

"You don't sound too happy about it." Lexa said in response.

"I'm not." She replied with a suggestive smirk.

"Then do something about it."

* * *

 _A/N:_ *runs away* no wait *comes back* pls let me know how badly i fucked up *runs away to hide under a rock for the next 97 years*


End file.
